swfo_official_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
FGSD/F Event Horizon
"Perhaps it is best you don't learn the answer to that." ~Ar-i's response when asked if the vessel's armaments are, "...comparable in power to the force of a moon colliding with its planet." Resurgence, Power, and Vengeance Long before the Suicide War, towards the middle of the First Galaxy's original rampage across the Galaxy, a counterpart was designed for the Dark Lance-'' Which, at the time, was still under construction, with her true potential yet to be realized- That would surpass her larger "Sister" in near every way. She was, however, as stated, still designed to be considerably smaller, less-armoured, and without the ''RDR VIII, as her purpose was to serve as a battleship, not a daunting world-crusher of a flagship, and once the Lance ''had completed construction, with her true viability on both offensive and defensive fronts on full display to the Galaxy, the project, code-named, ''"Event Horizon," ''was abandoned, after which, the only set of viable blueprints remained in the mainframe archives, to later be destroyed with the embarrassing failures of the ''Warhammer. Ar-i's return to power, however, breathed life back into the long-dead military project, and, with the vastly improved technology of the era, the true successor- Beyond the half-hearted claims of the Warhammer, ''and even the winding story of perseverance and determination tied to the ''Mata'beir- ''To the ''Dark Lance ''was drawn up, using the original blueprints, as rough and unfinished as they were, from the dusty archives of the Azt'velor. This new ship, so dubbed after her original code-name, represents the power and hopes of the Ann'mui people, and stands as a monumental statement to the Galaxy at large that the Ann'mui are not only very much alive, but prepared to defend themselves, and even counterattack. The ''Event Horizon ''possesses a far narrower frame than the disproportionately wide and flat ''Lance, though not stretched to the extent of the Warhammer, ''though, overall, she is the smallest of the true Superdreadnought Flagships, measuring in at only thirty-two kilometers from bow to stern. In terms of sheer mass, however, the ''Horizon ''is second only to the Uxi'ava Galactus' obscenely colossal Hyperdreadnought, the ''Monolith, as the ship, despite her smaller size, is composed of layer upon layer of refined Ann'mui Steel, with far less internal space as a consequence, leading, ultimately, to some rather questionable, ambitious decisions in regards to overall internal space, which have, while allowing the vessel to retain both the desired defensive and offensive capabilities, drastically shrunk the hallways and living spaces aboard the ship. Compliments Scarlet Twins The two smaller capital ships, only just below the size and mass qualifications for a Superdreadnought at twenty-eight kilometers in length, focus heavily on where the jack-of-all-trades approach of the Event Horizon ''lacks- Though this is extremely relative, as the sheer, unrelenting amount of firepower aboard the vessel surpasses even the ''Lance. This strategy, while it does render the individual ship vulnerable to her counterpart's focus, works incredibly well with both vessels in range of supporting both each other and the flagship herself, and rendering the three effectively invulnerable, so long as they remain together. Banner The Scarlet Banner, ''the youngest of the three ships, contains a relatively light, extremely precise armament of far higher frequency than her sisters, and functions more as a mid-to-long-range anti-fighter vessel, as her cannons- Relatively speaking, P-IF cannons are nothing to scoff at, however small- Have a smaller, faster shot, with less damage output and armour penetration potential overall, but with a far larger explosive radius on contact, and, in the case of the vessel's railguns, proximity fuses, to ensure even a missed shot will do damage. ''Tide On the polar opposite end of the spectrum is the Scarlet Tide, ''with far fewer cannons than her sisters- Roughly one-thousand less than the ''Dark Lance's ''original armaments- That possess the ability to tear apart ships of her size, below, and to some great extent, even above. The piping systems running stem-to-stern for each of her superheavy guns are top-of-the-line, designed specifically to be the most efficient and powerful they physically can with the technology of the time, making even the vessel's lighter armaments easily on par with some of the ''Horizon's ''superheavies. Hangar Bays As the ''Horizon ''was initially intended to be a support vessel for the ''Lance, a massive retrofit was needed in regards to her hangar bays, with the original designs having massive hangars far too frequently to be easily defensible, with yet more compromises in the way of armour to allow for such frequency. Through compromise after compromise, eventually, a design was decided upon that still allowed for a large army of fighters, as well as larger vessels- With one of the two larger hangars beneath the ship even capable of carrying ships as large as Imperial-II-''class Star Destroyers- To dock for transport, refueling, and general maintenance with relative ease. Armaments From the success of the ''Dark Lance's ''tiered batteries, the concept was further improved in the original project, and ultimately perfected in the final draft, leading to a vessel utilizing every available square centimeter of the estimated sixty total kilometers of piping- All dedicated to most effectively weaponizing the vessel's singular fuel source- With a force of cannon fire beyond anything seen in the Galaxy. With no ''RDR VIII ''to consistently drain a third of the ship's fuel, the entirety of the excess not used to propel and balance the smaller- Albeit heavier- Craft is dedicated towards the cannons, which, when combined with the far more efficient design of the piping's spacing- Compared to the previous ''Lance ''and ''Warhammer- ''Has allowed for much more powerful, much less fuel-hungry, much more ''frequent cannons. The ship has a full, three-hundred-sixty degree defensive sphere, covering every inch of her top, bottom, and equator, with the guns arranged in specific rows to allow the gunnery commanders in the bridge to easily comprehend the state of the many batteries. These rows are specified in the call-signs of the batteries themselves, with " +#" representing a battery above the ship's exact equator, and " -#" representing vice-versa, of which, only the equatorial hyperspace railgun battery is truly neutral, with no positive or negative numerical designation. Call-sign designations are as follows, and each call-sign is determined by this order in a six-step identification code. 1) Location: * E = Exterior * I = Interior * I/H(1-30) = Interior, Hangars one-to-thirty * E/H(1-30) = Exterior, Hangars one-to-thirty 2) Position: * ET = Equatorial Trench * MP = Mixed Plating * P-(1-6) = Plates one-to-six * SW = Starboard Wing * PW = Port Wing * +(1-4) = Above Exact Equator, tiers one-to-four * -(1-4) = Below Exact Equator, tiers one-to-four * MP/SW = Mixed Plating and Starboard Wing * MP/PW = Mixed Plating and Port Wing * MP/W = Mixed Plating and Both Wings 3) Weapon Range: * SR = Short-Range * MR = Mid-Range * LR = Long-Range * SLR = Super-Long-Range 4) Weapon Power: * LP = Low Power * M = Medium * H = Heavy * SH = Superheavy * SH+(1-3) = Superheavy+, one-to-three 5) Projectile Specification: * K = Kinetic * PIF = Py'xalos-Ion Fusion * HP = Hybrid Projectile 6) Firing Method: * R = Railgun * PIF/f = Py'xalos-Ion Fusion Fire * Hf = Hybrid Fire Equatorial Trench E-ET-SLR-SH+3-HP-Hf {"ELR Battery"} The ELR Battery, much like that of the Lance, ''is comparatively the weakest of all the tiers, with the fewest guns that serve a solely strategic purpose, as opposed to the usual close-quarters rain of hellfire that the Ann'mui Flagships are infamous for, which, more often than not, works in the vessels' favour, as it allows the ship to easily win a fight long before it's even started. With the most recent advancements in Hyperspace tracking, and the miniaturization of remote hyperdrives themselves, the forty-foot, belt-fed shells can be fired from any number of the five hundred port and starboard railgun-P-IF hybrid cannons, directly into Hyperspace upon exiting the barrel, to either drop in range of the selected target, after which the obscene momentum provided can send the relatively small shell clear through an opposing ship, or to collide with the intended target in the Hyperspace lane itself- A tactical strike which, until now, has been unheard of. * Two-hundred-fifty on port, likewise on starboard, five hundred total. * Effective Range unknown- Estimated one-hundred light-years. E-ET+1-MR-SH-PIF-PIF/f and E-ET-1-MR-SH-PIF-PIF/f {"UEP/LEP Battery"} Placed at collectively quadruple the frequency of the ELR Battery- Two cannons to each side of every one ELR cannon, per battery- The UEP and LEP batteries are functionally indistinguishable from each other, only under separate call-signs for their opposing positions on the ship itself, with the UEP battery above the equator, and LEP below. These two batteries are the weakest of the primary broadside cannons, however, for their positioning alone, they are still incredibly valuable for the staggering power provided by PIF cannons in general, and relatively well-defended due to the overhang of both the upper and lower plates. These cannons alone can shred smaller capital ships- Such as the humble ''ISD-II- In mere seconds, and even heavily armoured battleships such as ''Ka'zzhi ''within a minute. * Five hundred to port and starboard, one thousand total per battery, two thousand collectively. * Effective range: 200-300 KM. Outer Armour Fringes I E-MP/W+1-LR-M-K-R {"Outer Rails"}